Madre,Padre
by Generala
Summary: Link visita a la mujer que le dio la vida y a quién le dio un hogar cuando lo necesitó y al hombre al que llamó Papá. Con motivo al día de las madres en México, 10 de mayo y al día del padre.
1. Chapter 1

**Madre**

–¿Estas seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?– Me preguntó Zelda con una sonrisa.

–Estoy bien, sólo serán unos minutos –contesté, tomando un ramo de flores blancas de sus brazos.

Caminé esquivando algunas lápidas del cementerio, hasta llegar a un par que se encontraban bajo un árbol.

_Saria Greenwood,_ citaba la lápida, a su lado se encontraba la de _Mido Greenwood._

Viejo gruñón, pensé al leer su nombre.

Volví de nuevo la vista a la lápida de Saria. Ella fue mi madre durante años, fue la mujer que me acunó en sus brazos cuando mi otra mamá murió, siendo yo muy pequeño.

La otra mitad del ramo era para Emmalet. Blaidd, la mujer que me trajo al mundo.

Me llamo Link Blaidd y tengo treinta y dos años. Me gustan las manzanas rojas, la leche con chocolate y no me gustan las pasitas.

Llegué a este mundo como cualquier otro niño, desnudo, llorando y confundido. Aunque nací un viernes trece, jamás me he considerado una persona _salada_, con mala suerte quiero decir.

Durante los primeros años de mi vida todo era claro para mi, tenía una mamá y una familia, que eran los amigos de ella. Era feliz. Aunque cuando cumplí cinco años mamá enfermó.

Al año siguiente ella murió. No entendía que pasaba, no entendía porqué la gente lloraba y porque ella no iba a regresar conmigo. Todos me miraban y me decían "lo siento"

Tampoco sabía que pronto Saria se volvería mi nueva mamá.

¿Cómo podía yo tener a una nueva mamá? Eso era imposible.

Mamá Emmalet había dejado escrito que viviría con ella y con Mido. Durante algún tiempo intentaron tener hijos pero no lograron concebir, así que desistieron, pensando que era un caso perdido.

Fue difícil al principio, no sabía que hacer ni como llamarlos. Tenía miedo todo el tiempo de cometer algún error ó de hacerlos enojar.

¿Qué tal si se cansaban de mi y de mis lloriqueos y me echaban de la casa?

Extrañaba ver a mi mamá, extrañaba mi casa.

Una noche que no podía dormir, empezó a llover, el viento soplaba entre las rendijas de la ventana, parecía que alguien se quejaba. Salí de mi cuarto rumbo al de ellos, en cuanto llegué a su puerta me quedé congelado y arrepentido.

¿Cómo iban a dejarme dormir con ellos? No tenía ese derecho, creía yo. Aún así no regresé a mi cuarto, al menos el saber que estaban dentro de su recamara, me daba cierto confort.

Al final el sueño me venció y terminé dormido al lado de la puerta. No recuerdo bien en que momento Mido, salió y me llevó dentro. Al despertar me encontré en medio de ambos.

Después todo parecía ir mejor, pronto me encontré feliz viviendo con ellos. Picando las pecas de Mido y escuchando a Saria tocar un instrumento redondo con agujeritos que llamaba Ocarina. Sin embargo mis miedos de ser arrojado a la calle, cuál zapato viejo, regresaron.

Un milagro había sucedido, por fin, el deseo de la pareja se había hecho realidad; habían logrado concebir.

Hice lo que mi lógica de niño me dictó, empaque mis maletas y esperé a que me dijeran que debía irme. Cuando me vieron el primero en dar un grito fue Mido…

"¿Qué crees que haces?", dijo desconcertado.

Saria, siendo más paciente, me preguntó que pasaba. Recuerdo que después de escucharme me abrazó, se sentó junto a mi y me dijo que yo era y siempre sería su hijo sin importar lo que pasara.

Mido, tomó mi pequeña maleta y la regresó al cuarto. Esa noche me dejó quedarme despierto hasta tarde y me dejó ver caricaturas aún cuando el torneo de Sumo Goron estaba por terminar.

Era su manera de decirme hijo. Siempre le costó demostrar afecto físico aún así era un hombre cariñoso a su manera.

Viejo gruñón.

Meses después, ya ostentaba orgullos el título de hermano mayor de un bebé llamado Fado.

Conocí a mi padre biológico unos años más tarde. Un día se apareció diciendo que no sabía de mi existencia, que por ello no me había buscado. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho, resulta que mi madre lo conoció y tuvo una relación con él sin saber que estaba casado.

Al parecer quién fuera su esposa no le había podido dar hijos y decidió que era buena idea buscar a alguien que pudiera. Quería que me fuera con él y viviera con su actual esposa.

"Eres un extraño para mi", le dije. No volví a hablar con él, después de eso.

Volví a caminar unas lápidas más allá, encontrando la lápida de mi primera mamá. Dejando la otra mitad de las flores.

Podía haber estado muy poco tiempo conmigo, pero ella me había traído a este mundo, me había enseñado a comer fresas con crema y me había contado historias de gatos con sombreros, mientras me arropaba en la noche.

Mamá Saria, fue mi otra madre, me había enseñado a tocar la ocarina y me había contado historias de princesas con bolsas de papel y dragones que raptaban príncipes.

La gente puede pensar que por nacer un viernes trece, sea una persona salada, con mala suerte; no podían estar más equivocados.

Había tenido dos mamás en mi vida. Más afortunado que eso no se podía ser.

* * *

Encontré a Zelda sentada en una banca, cerca de una lápida. Con una de sus manos apoyada sobre su redonda barriga.

–Listo.

–¿Todo bien? –preguntó preocupada.

Asentí, sonreí y la ayudé a levantarse. Últimamente su vientre no la dejaba levantarse sola.

–Parezco nutria panzona –dijo después de soltar un quejido al levantarse.

–Una muy bonita.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**FELIZ DIA **(ATRASADO AHORA CLARO) **A SUS _MAMACES._**

Siempre he pensado que Saria le hizo de mamá de Link en OOT.

Blaidd, significa lobo en idioma galo (o galés)

Era una historia con motivo del día de las madres, pero no lo terminé a tiempo puesto que llegó el día y me la pasé comiendo en mi casa con mi mamá y mi abuelita y toda la familia que llegó.

Pues camaradas, me he desaparecido un rato del FF, por varias razones la primera que me puse mal por algo que pasó en mi vida que me pegó (lo cual explicaré cuando publique el capítulo nuevo de Espíritu de Luna) y otra que el trabajo (gracias a dios ya tengo trabajo) me ha tenido ocupada y cansada pero muy feliz.

Entre otras cosas seré tía otra vez de un niño, mi sista está esperando un renacuajo bebé con piecitos. 8D.


	2. Chapter 2

_Para Wayo_

**Padre**

Arrullaba a su pequeña hija, apenas si estaba por cumplir el mes, Zelda estaba terminando de vestirse; estaban por visitar al papá de esta.

Se había sentido tan asustado cuando supo que sería padre.

Tenía miedo de haber heredado uno de los malos hábitos de su padre biológico. Zelda siempre le decía que él no era ese desconocido y hasta ahora lo había hecho bastante bien.

Si Mido lo hubiera escuchado de seguro le hubiera dado un golpe detrás de la cabeza antes de llamarlo "bruto", entre otras cosas.

Se rió, ese viejo pecoso gruñón. No era un hombre perfecto, pero había sido el mejor padre que pudiera haber pedido, no había sido el más afectuoso pero si el que más lo había hecho reír.

Él que le compraba helados sabor uva después de la escuela, aún cuando mamá Saria les prohibía comer dulces antes de la comida. Él que lo cuidaba cuando se enfermaba del estómago después de comerse una charola de galletas.

Ese hombre que los hacía a él y a su hermano, correr en círculos en el patio para hacer ejercicio.

"Eres mi hijo, no importa lo que ese hombre diga. Yo te vi crecer, yo te crié…"

Eso le había dicho cuando de alguna manera se sintió decepcionado del extraño que un día llegó buscándolo, cuando tenía dieciséis años. Su madre había tenido razón en dejarlo.

La bebé se empezó a chupar el dedo.

Le hubiera gustado que Mido conociera a su pequeña nieta. La hubiera adorado.

–¿Listo? –preguntó Zelda.

Volteó a verla y asintió.

–Si ya estoy listo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida. El padre de Zelda los estaría esperando en su casa.

–Imagina cuando crezca –comentó la madre de su hija–, y tenga su primer novio –lo vio de reojo, observando su reacción.

–No.. nos adelantemos.

–¿Vas a ser un papá celoso?

Link entrecerró los ojos.

–No… sólo uno que tal vez rompa las piernas.

–Exagerado –le dijo ella riéndose, antes de salir de la casa.

Si Mido estuviera aún vivo, le diría lo mismo, pero luego añadiría que lo hiciera parecer un accidente.

Viejo pecoso gruñón. No había sido un hombre perfecto pero había sido su padre, siempre lo sería.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Si, bueno ahora si me vi bien mal, me atrasé como 4 meses para publicar esta historia, que en realidad no tiene mucho que escribí.. Quería hacerla antes pero.. no me salían las palabras de los dedos.

Feliz día de los papases

pdt: SIII YA SÉ no he actualizado ninguna de mis historias pendientes ¿Quieren ver un adelanto? Pues si tienen cuenta les mandaré un mensaje con un pedazo de_ "Momentos", "Malos Pensamientos" y "Espíritu de Luna"_


End file.
